P'li just a regular girl
by Femke-the-lotus
Summary: After P'li gets seriously ill, the warlords wife miss thina, who turns out too be her biological mother tries to get her to safety with her biologival father... but will they succeed? and will P'li learn how to live life like a regular girl? and what will happen to the other red lotus members if they have to go on with the mission without their friend
1. Chapter 1: fever

Chapter 1: fever

 **P'li's POV**

I stumbled after Warlord Diego and his wife, trying to keep with up with them, while they did their grocery shopping.

 _"I don't understand why I need to go with them... Diego hates me... his wife can't do anything to help me unless he is off on a business trip... "_

I thought, trying to hold the basked and keep up my pace at once. But the basked was heavy and I was so badly weakened by the whipping I had gotten that day, during my regular training... that I collapsed on the floor, the things the warlord and his wife had picked earlier rolled on the floor.

 _"No... I have to get up... ore else..."_

I thought, trying to push myself back on her feet, but I couldn't, my head was burning and my legs refused to let me get up again.

"Poor child... come on...let's get you up..."

A soft woman's voice, **HER** voice told me, while her soft arms rested around my weak body.

"Are you okay sweetheart...your burning up with a fever..."

her voice said shocked. I now felt she lifted me up and gently put something warm ( her Sunday's coat?!) over my face.

"sweetie ! she's only a "weapon"! you shouldn't treat her like this!"

Diego spat at his wife, while she rubbed me over my cheek, I groaned, half unconscious, half delirious with fever.

 _"I want to... I want to obey... obey my master...But... but...I can't... Can't get..."_

I started, but before I could finish I lost my conscious.

 **Unown POV**

That morning I had begged my husband, warlord Diego, to let me take P'li with us to the marked to do some grocery shopping. At first he didn't wanted to think about it at all, but after a while he gave in, since he didn't had to carry the heavy basket himself that way, and had more time for our son.

"Hong! were going into town... your coming?"

He called upstairs to our now 5 year old son, who was a spat image of what his father looked like at his age, at first I had always thought that was a kind thing, but now Diego was showing off his true colors... I was doubting the good of him looking like his father this match more and more...

 _"I wish I could tell him his half-sister is so close by his side...he would be able to hug her if would want to... maybe it would help him see how cruel his father really is"_

I thought, gasping when I saw P'li walking up to us. She was wearing his usual rags... Flesh and bones beneath that... no warm clothes... not allowed to eat match more then some dry rice and sometimes a hard peace of breath,...

"You called for me sir..."

She asked with a small voice, lowering her face, not even daring to look him in the eye, knowing she would get whipped for that. And she was already so heavily wounded...

"yes... were going into town, and your coming with us to carry the basked... no slaking off, no accepting food from others, however kind they seem, understood?"

He barked at her. The girl nodded as a sign she understood, and quietly took the basked and followed into town...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While shopping, I saw P'li had more and more trouble carrying the heavy basked. The more Diego just put into it, the more she had to struggle to keep it from falling. But after a while, the basked had grew to heavy for her to bear, and since she didn't had any food in her stomach, and no suitable clothes to keep the warmth in, she toppled over and felt on the floor hard. The food Diego and I had picked to make dinner rolled on the floor.

"Clumsy girl..."

I head Diego snap at her behind me, while I carefully picked up the things and put them back in the basked, after that I carefully walked to P'li to help her up.

"Poor child... come on...let's get you up..."

I half said, half whispered to her with a soft voice, feeling sorry for the way the poor child was treated.

 _"She didn't asked to get those powers, ore to be so tall... She only got these things... why couldn't he just treat her... normal..."_

I thought while I carefully wrapped my arms around her waist to help her on her feet again, but while I did so, I noticed she didn't tried to get up herself. I looked at her with a worried look now, wondering what could be wrong with her.

"Are you okay sweetheart...your burning up with a fever..."

I said with a shocked voice, while I placed a hand on her forehead, and quickly removed it again, when I felt she was burning hot, but in the meantime I understood why she didn't tried to get up again,

 _"she was probably half unconscious at the moment... the poor thing..."_

I thought while I carefully wrapped my Sunday's coat around her and carefully rubbed her cheek, trying to tell her she was in safe arms now.

"sweetie ! she's only a "weapon"! you shouldn't treat her like this!"

Diego spat at me, while I carefully cuddled her close, feeling tears well up in the corner of my eyes, feeling like this was my fault... If only I had ran far, far away from my parents and married **Shao lee** , then she would have been safe now, then she would go to school at age 4 , then she would be told she was special in her own way, instead of the whole "your a monster and you don't deserve love" Story Diego always spat at her, whenever she tried to be a normal child...

 _"Then again... Shao was a combustion bender as well... so she would have had someone to look up to...see that she wasn't the only one of her kind..."_

I thought, ignoring Diego's idiot remark, while I kept cuddling my daughter... **MY** child... **MY** flesh and blood...P'li herself Groaned in her half-conscious state, whimpering at the sudden loving way she was held...

 _"she is delirious with fever, poor thing ...she should be in beth resting out her fever... instead of running around town in rags... "_

I thought while I rubbed her cheek again , trying to make her feel warm and welcome, for the first time since last Christmas...

"sweetie ! she's only a **"weapon"!** you **shouldn't** treat her like this!"

Diego snapped at me again with a stern look. I now looked at him with a incredulous look, while I kept the combustion girl close to my hearth, were she belonged, in my eyes...

"She isn't and she should be treated like this... she should be in beth... resting out her fever..."

I snapped back at him, while I got up, my unconscious daughter in one arm, the far to heavy basked, he had made her hold in the other.

"You carry this from now on! she stays in my custody until she's full recovered... and that's final!"

I snapped at him, while I took Hong by hand and turned back to out home... Hong looked at me with a stunned look, when he saw I was carrying his daddy's precious "weapon" up the stairs towards the best spare room we had, up in the attic, with a nice outlook over the woods behind our home... She deserved this... after all she had been threw... she deserved a good room, a good beth, a bath and some decent clothes on her poor body... and especially food... good food, that was not under the mold, or half-eaten by moths...

"mommy... is P'li finally coming to live with us for good?"

He asked with a smile, while I bathed her and put the dress on her she always got to wear during her Christmas visit, then carefully tucked her in.

"No... only until she isn't ill anymore..."

I told him with a sad smile while I kissed her cheek gently. She was so close by my side now... my poor little girl...

"oo... too bad... I would love it if she could stay longer..."

The young boy said while he sat down next to me and looked at P'li with a pondering look.

"Hong... you really like P'li... right?"

I now asked the little boy...wondering if... maybe... just maybe... my son could help me convince Diego to adopt P'li and **FINALLY** give her a safe home... so she could **AT LAST** go to school... and receive the love she deserved so match...

"Yes mommy... _I secretly go to play with her whenever daddy isn't teacher her new bending stuff_ "

He whispered the last thing, afraid his father would hear it, and make a end to his secret visits. I smiled to myself, at least I now knew he disappeared to after we ate dinner... he was helping my precious daughter do child stuff... like she **SHOULD** be doing...

 _"well... mommy has a secret two... but you have to keep it a secret... you can't tell anyone... not even daddy... okay?"_

I whispered to him smiling, the little boys eyes grew as big as two perfect spheres when he heard this...He quickly nodded, eager to hear what kind of secret I had been keeping for him all this time...

 _"well... you have a half sister..."_

I simply started, looking at P'li with a sad smile. Hong looked at me with a big smirk now. looking at P'li with a smile two, probably hoping I would call her name.

 _"really... what does she looks like?"_

He asked with a excited look, hope blinking in his eyes, fully understanding that if I said P'li's name now... she would be his sister... I looked at her with a smile, knowing that I couldn't say her name, since I promised never to reveal her identity to anyone else to Diego... he had to guess it...

"well... She's very beautiful, aaaand... the has a pretty smile... and she has long black hair..."

I said, smiling, while I looked at her peaceful face. She was very beautiful indeed, a spat image of both me and her father... a man I just **KNEW** would love her and love to teach her everything he knew... not because he saw her as his property,... but because he **LOVES** her and **CARES** about her...

"wait...mommy... do you mean... is P'LI my..."

He started, looking at my daughter with a stunned look. I nodded while I carefully put him in my lap and hugged him.

"what is P'li? Except from a _"weapon"_ and a very good actress that is..."

Diego's voice asked our little son, while he got up with a bowl water and a old cloth.

"She isn't either one of them... and I just told him P'li is very, very ill and needs her rest..."

I said with a stern look on Hong, telling him he couldn't tell his father their little secret. Hong nodded and looked at his father with a grin.

"mommy said, she's very bootefull twoo"

the 5 year old said, while he carefully let himself glide of my lap and walked towards him.

"Pfffff yeah sure... "

He grumbled, while he put down the water so he had his hands free to pick up our son, who giggled in delight.

"Daddy... why can't we make P'li stay forever... a...a-dopt her... "

Hong asked all of a sudden, causing the man I was forced to marry to almost drop our son in shock...

"wha... why would you want that... that **THING** as your stepsister..."

He asked stamming, looking from P'li to me with a shocked look. When he saw I was smiling at my son with a kind smile he narrowed his eyes.

"Hong... leave me with your mother for a while okay... I will come back on that question later..."

He said with a cold look at me. I gulped.. knowing what was coming next... He knew I told Hong about P'li... just because he asked him to adopt P'li and make her happy...

"but daddy,,... I wanne stay with mommy and P'li, so I can..."

He started, but he stopped when Diego looked at him with a angry look,.

 **"Do as I say... I will call you when you can come back..."**

he snapped at him with a angry look. The little boy looked at him with a shocked look now, not used to the fact his father snapped at him, then quickly nodded and rushed out of the room.

"was it really necessary to snap at him like that... he's only 5 years old...he doesn't understand everything ye..."

I started my sentence, but I quickly stopped when he marched straight to the beth to yank the sick girl out of it... .

"Diego please... she's ill... please let her stay here..."

I said with desperate voice, trying not to yell at him, with P'li so close by, since she was yelled at all her life.

 **"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT BEFORE YOU LEAKED YOUR LITTLE SECRET TO OUR SON!"**

He now yelled at me with a red face. I saw P'li whimper in fear, feeling she was the one that got yelled at once again...

"I didn't... He asked me why she didn't have a mommy and a daddy like everybody else and that's what I was explaining to him..."

I lied with a straight face, while I picked up P'li from the place he yanked her to, out of the warm beth were she belonged, and carefully hold her in my lap, rocking her back and forth while I talked.

 _"mom, Dad... were are you,... help me... help me please...I...I'm dying... help me... have mercy on me... please... save me..."_

I heard her whisper in her illness... which made me bow myself over her, crying my hearth out now, she was begging the people that should have kept her safe for mercy... and a place to call home...

 _"I'm here baby... your mommy is here... and I'm never letting you go again..."_

I told her in my thoughts, while I sobbed over her restless body. The moment I told her this in my mind she turned around and hold on to my clothes carefully, not intending to let go anytime soon...

 _"sleep my precious... you need all the rest, food and love you can get now you can..."_

I told her in my thoughts, gently placing a kiss on her tattooed forehead

"Okay then, she can stay until she's fully recovered, but **NO DAY** longer, under stood?"

Diego snapped at me with a angry look, when he saw she wasn't going to let go however hard he would try, ore yell at her. I nodded and looked at P'li with a loving glace.

 _"Not needed, I will write Shao today... I'm going to get you to your daddy... were you belong..."_

I thought while I saw down on before a old desk, once Diego was gone, and got a pencil and a paper from out of it, when I did so, I noted the letters I had kept in the old desk, the letters Shao had written to me, just after I was married off to Diego... that monster Diego...

 _"I almost forgot about those..."_

I thought while I picked up one of the letters and opened it.

 _Dear Thina_

 _I heard you married the son of the warlord. I want to congratulate you with that and wish you all the happiness I couldn't give you. I just hope you won't forget about me... and that we will meet again 1 day, and that we can be together forever then... I will wait for the day we can embrace again_

 _.._

 _love from_ _ **YOUR**_ _Shao lee..._

it said. I smiled and carefully put it back into the desk, then picked up the second one, the one I got after I told him we had a beautiful daughter, together with the only photo we had from her.

 _Dear Thina_

 _I can't believe we really have a baby! but, she looks so match like the both of us this can't be a trick,... she's beautiful... I wish I could have been there... to support you when you gave her the live to this precious creature...that we could raise her together... with all the love she deserves to get... but thanks to Diego I will never see her, hug her... hold her close... ore learn her everything she wants to know about her powers..._

 _whenever you find something out about the people that adopted her, please let me know, maybe I can get her back from them... then we will be together forever... and I promise I will raise her with all the love and care you can't give her yet... and_

 _that she will know how match you love her..._

 _Until then_

 _Love Shao Lee_

The second letter said, with it also came a photo of him, sitting on a bench before a old farm he bought from the money he had been allowed to keep, when he was banished from the lowest ring of Ba sing se, when we had tried to get together forever...

 _"this time I won't fail... P'li will be free... and get the family she deserves..."_

I thought while I looked at my still unconscious daughter with a loving glace, before I started to write down my letter...

 _Dear Shao_

 _It has been a long time since I last wrote to you, but that was because I was very busy raising the son Diego got me after our honeymoon. I hope your doing well, and didn't forgot about me and moved on... I still think about you every day and night, not only because I still love you as match as the first time I saw you, but also because_ _ **OUR**_ _little girl is here with me..._

 _she grew up a bit, but she's still as beautiful as ever, she has your height, and my eyes... do she is far to thin for a girl of her age, flesh and bones to be precise... covert in dirt and rags... Diego thinks of her as a "weapon" Only and treats her like that as well... The poor thing doesn't even knows how it feels to be loved and cared for, neither does she record nice me... But I'm intending to tell her as soon as I can... then let her... flee... with you... to your home... so you can raise her with all the love and the care she deserves... since she told me she was abused all her life... before she was sold to Diego and got abused even more violently..._

 _Come over as soon as you can, don't let anyone spot you, ore you might get in trouble... let me know once your here... then I will get her to you..._

 _I love you forever, but I can't come along... Hong needs me..._

 _love from your Thina_

once I wrote down the last line, I wrapped it up and put it in a new clean envelope, wrote down the address and posted it secretly, when I got into town to get some things we forget when I was to busy caring for my daughter.

"Now I only need to wait for him to react... then... she will be saved..."

I thought while I payed for my last groceries and walked home, to make dinner...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end my newest story! I hope you all liked it.

 **A/N**

Hong Lee is 5 years old here, which means P'li is 4 years old, since there's 1 year difference between them.

After Thina heard she was going to get married off to Diego she sneaked away to stay with Hong, the police got told he kidnapped the daughter of a rich family and got banished for that...

Shao lee is a combustion bender just like this father (Sparky, sparky boom man had kids back home... I think...don't hate me If I'm wrong...) and now his daughter is a combustion bender as well... since I think it can get passed on into the family line just like normal bending...

this was the story I hope you enjoyed it enough to leave us a revieuw

 **REVIEUW**


	2. Chapter 2: family

Chapter 2: Family

 **Thina's POV**

Once I was back in the attic I saw P'li had woke up and sat down on the side of the beth, looking around with a surprised look, not remembering were she was.

"stay down honey... your ill, take it easy"

I said, while I wrapped my arms around my 6 year old daughter and carefully lied her back on the beth.

"But...But... Diego..."

She started with a frighten look on her face. I nodded, fully understanding how afraid she was of Diego and his evil whip...But she had to stay down, ore she would die from the fever,

"it's okay honey... Diego gave me permission to care for you until your fully recovered... your safe for now...and forever, once your father is here to get you home"

I added in my head with a kind smile, while I tucked her in again. The 6 year old girl looked at me in awe, before she lied down her head again and let me care for her. The next day at the breakfast Table, I got a message back from Shao. I carefully put away the letter, Before I headed towards the living and delivered them the remaining letters.

"I'm going to check on P'li, she...eeeeeehm... threw up some of the food I gave her last evening"

I quickly made up, taking a plate with food with me for her, since the poor girl hadn't eaten since... well... I had no idea when Diego last brought her some food... so she must be starving by now. I carefully gave her the food, and while she ate, I read the letter Shao had send me.

 _"Dear Thina"_

 _I can't believe you found her after 6 long years of hoping and praying to the spirits that she was safe..._

 _I'm doing very well, and no... I never forget about you... ore are precious_

 _daughter... nor did I move on. I prayed to the spirits she would be safe every day again and I can't wait to meet her, and surround her with all the love she deserves..._

 _I can be there by tomorrow night, then...I will get our child to the home she deserves..._

 _I will see you then, and I understand you wanne stay with your son, but remember... P'li needs her mother as well... now more then ever..._

 _I love you..._

 _XXX your Shao lee_

The letter said. I looked at it with a smile, realizing P'li would be saved in a day, then finally... at long last, she would get the love and the care she deserved…

 **P'li's POV**

I quietly ate my breakfast, thankful for the loving way miss Thina had cared for me until now. She had been very nice to me ever since she had took me in, just like her son Hong had done, when his father wasn't teaching me how to use my combustion bending and be a good _"weapon"_

 _"Ofcourse... I mean nothing more to him then that..."_

I thought, eying miss Thina with a small smile, she was reading a letter, that looks kind of important to her.

 _" probably from a family member, better keep my mouth shut, ore I will get whipped"_

I thought while I continued to eat quietly, waiting for the moment she would tell me why she was truly caring for me like this, then send me back to work. But this moment didn't come, after she put away the letter in a old desk, she took my temperature, then tucked me in again, and told me try and get some more sleep.

"I will lock the door so Diego can't bother you... so don't worry about him... okay?"

She asked me with a sweet voice, while she kissed my forehead then got up and walked towards the door.

"Thank you miss, your too kind..."

I humbly said with my head bowed, knowing that looking her in the eye would get me in trouble.

"that's okay honey... you deserve to be treated like a normal person... after a these years of being treated like a... a thing..."

Miss Thina said with a sad look. I looked at her with widen eyes when she said this, not understanding why she was so kind to me. I was just A _"Thing"_... A _"weapon"_ to be precise... why did she care about me like this…

"I...I don't get it... what...whatever did I do to deserve this,... treatment..."

I asked with a suspicious look in her eyes... not trusting this situation at all... there this **HAD** to be something behind this... no one would ever treat a combustion bender... a "thing" as a equal... there was always a reason behind it…

"Because... your not a _"Thing"_ like my husband told you... I love you the way you are honey..."

She said with tears in her eyes. I looked at her with a shocked look. No one... not even my own parents... had **EVER** told me they loved me. And miss Thina wasn't even blood related to me... right? Then why did she showed me such a... good feeling sort of affection...?

 _"Maybe you_ _ **ARE**_ _related... remember... you didn't even looked a BIT like the people that abandoned you here... they always bragged about that..."_

A little voice in my head told me. This made me look at miss Thina with a curious look.

 _"We_ _ **DO**_ _had the same color eyes..._ _ **AND**_ _hair... and our faces look almost the same as well... to bad she isn't a combustionbender...ore a bender in that case.."_

I thought while I kept studying her facial details...After I while I came to the conclusion we **INDEED** looked a lot alike…

"Miss Thina... do...A,...Are you...T...Trying to...to tell me something? "

I asked stamming now, praying to the spirits she would say I was her long lost daughter, but not from Diego... Miss Thina looked at me with a stunned look for a moment, before... she nodded…

"Yes honey... You guessed it huh...?...But believe me... Diego isn't related to you **AT ALL...** But from now on I want you to call me _"mother"_... ore "mommy" if were together..."

She said with a bright smile on her face, tears blinking in the corner of her eyes.

"M...Mommy..."

I now whimpered, hugging my mother... **SPIRITS I HAVE A MOTHER!** for the very first time, crying off everything I had been threw the past years... I had a family now…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end the second chapter of my newest story...

I really hoped you enjoyed it... The next chapter we will know if P'li will be able to escape the horrible life she lives here, ore if she will join the red lotus and let the season go as it goes

Shao: She isn't going to die! I **WILL** safe her!

P'li: and who might you be...

Thina: calm down honey... you will find out in the next chapter...

Diego: **REVIEUW ORE I WILL KILL P'LI**

Me: **THANKS FOR READING!**

 **REVIEUW!**


	3. Chapter 3: a new home

Chapter 3: A new home

 **Thina's POV**

"Miss Thina... do...A,...Are you...T...Trying to...to tell me something? "

P"li asked me with a suspicious look. I waited for a moment before I finally nodded, feeling like she already knew what I was going to say... **SHE KNEW SHE FOUND HER MOTHER!**

"Yes honey... You guessed it huh...?...But believe me... Diego isn't related to you **AT ALL**...But from now on I want you to call me mother... ore mommy f were together..."

I said with a bright smile on my face, tears blinking in the corner of my eyes, knowing she knew for sure now...

"M...Mommy..."

She now whimpered, hugging me around the neck tightly. When I heard her call me that... Tears started to flow over my face... Realizing I had my daughter back...

 _"And she would be safe from now on... her father could be here any minute now to pick her up and bring her to a place she could truly call home..."_

I thought while I carefully rubbed her over her back to calm her down, before I carefully lied her down again and tucked her in.

"You better take your rest now honey... mommy will stay by your side now... I will never let **ANYONE** harm you **EVER AGAIN..."**

I whispered to her while I kissed her on her cheek tenderly, before I turned off the light and carefully locked the door behind me so no one... not even Diego... could interrupt her sleep.

That night I made up P'li's illness had gone worse, and I needed to stay up in case she needed something. Diego had grumbled something about "leaving her to die there..." before he had stumbled upstairs to sleep himself...

"is P'li going to get better soon?"

My little son asked me with a sad look, after his father had left.

"I don't know honey... maybe... maybe not... tomorrow I will call a doctor to hear what he has to say about it..."

I lied... OO how I hated to lie to my son... But I had no choice... If I wanted this to succeed, no one... not even my own son... could known what was going to happen... and I would rather commit suicide then to tell Diego were she was hiding... So now I was sitting in the living room, all on my own, waiting for Shao to arrive. I must have fell asleep for a while, because I shook up when I heard someone knock a very familiar tune on the window off the living room.

 _"some things will never chance I guess..."_

I thought smiling to myself while I carefully opened the door, to check if it was really Shao who had knocked on the window, and not someone who knew the tune as well and wanted to fool me... But it was him... my spirits he was still as handsome as ever! his long black hair and beard had grown a little, hanging just over his shoulders now, and his pony hang over his forehead, **ALMOST** hiding his combustion tattoo from sight.

 _"I came as soon as I got your note... were is she..."_

He asked me whispering, after we shared a small kiss.

 _"Upstairs... but we have to be careful, Diego and my son are sleeping upstairs as well..."_

I whispered back, while I carefully led the way to the big room in the attic, were P'li was sleeping peacefully... I smiled at her lovingly, while I picked her up and put her in my lap, just like I always dreamed... the moon shone on her face just enough for Shao to see her face, she was smiling in her sleep...probably dreaming she was in a safe place, surrounded by love...the poor thing... but soon she would have just that... and so match more...

 _"Careful honey... were going to get you to a safe place..."_

I whispered to her with a smile on my face, while I packed some things I had picked for her downstairs, that had belonged to me, so she would have a bit of me with her wherever she would go...

 _" we better go now... ore were not outside the town before everyone wakes up"_

Shao now whispered to me with a smile on his face, rubbing a tear out of his eye. He was probably just as happy to be reunited with his dear daughter after 6 years of waiting and praying to the spirits she was okay as I was...

 _"Yes... I will let you out... then cover up my involvement..."_

I whispered back, carefully using a special skeleton key set to make it appear that someone had broken into the room, then followed P'li and my boyfriend down the stairs to let them out...

 _"Be careful, the last step creaks a little..."_

I whispered to him, after we descended the stairs that let towards the attic and past the bedrooms of both my husband and my son. Shao now nodded and let me pas first, so I could take over P'li so he could get over it as well, without making it creak. P'li must have felt the shifting of hands by now, because suddenly she opened her eyes, and looked at us with a stunned look, unable to understand were she was.

 _"M...Mom... what's going on...?"_

she asked whispering with a stunned look on me, still not understanding what was going on all of a sudden.

 _"don't worry sweetheart... were getting you out of here... to a safe place were you can become happy...just Relax and go back to sleep... everything is alright..."_

I whispered to her, while I carefully placed a hand over her mouth, so she couldn't scream in Panic, because after I said "were" her eyes slide up to the man that was holding her, and I saw her eyes widened in shock when she saw the tattoo on his forehead, meaning he was a combustion bender as well...

 _"Hello P'li... long time not seen"_

Shao whispered to her with a kind smile on his face, while he carefully tickled the 6 year olds tummy. Every normal 6 year old would have giggled, But P'li didn't... not even a little...She just looked at him with big frightened eyes...

 _"hmmm...hmmm...hmmm..."_

She said, since my hand was still over her face. I now carefully took my hand off her face, keeping it close in case she wanted to scream and alert Diego, but she didn't instead she looked at Shao with a stunned look in her eyes...

 _"Are... are you...Are you maybe... my..."_

She started her line, not able to say the word she was looking for. Shao, who normally could talk with ease, now also lacked in words, but he did understand what she meant, so instead of saying it he just gave a small nod.

 _"Dad... thanks for coming to get me..."_

She whispered after a while, smiling kindly at the older man. I saw Shao now got tears in his eyes, and that he would be capable to anything, including screaming, and blowing our chances to get P'li to safety.

 _"Shao... better safe that for when you two are alone..."_

I said, while I let the two of them out then used my skeleton key to make it look the outside door and the door on the gate were forced open as well.

 _"mom... aren't you coming with us?"_

P'li asked while her father carefully carried her to the car, he had parked in a safe distance of the house, then put her inside of it.

"No honey... I have to stay with Hong and Diego for now.,... but I promise I will go after you guys the moment I divorced from him... "

I told my little girl, rubbing some hair out of her face, then placing a kiss on her tattooed forehead.

"Di...what now?"

The 6 year old asked with a confused look, not understanding these grown up things yet.

"Divorcing sweetie, when two adults don't... love each other anymore... but are married... they need to Divorce..."

I tried to explain as simple as possible, so she wouldn't get confused again and ask more questions, because there was no time for that now, she had to get out of here as soon as possible, the longer we would spend here, the bigger the chance she would be caught... and then she would be in big trouble...

"Oo... okay...well... get there soon okay..."

She asked me with a smile. I nodded kissing her head again, then walked over to Shao to kiss him goodbye... for now...

"Take good care of her for me okay? I will come as soon as everything is ready.."

I smiled at him while kissing him.

"I will... good luck convincing Diego your innocent tomorrow..."

He said with a wink, while he kissed me back, then stepped into the car as well, starting the motor as quietly as possible.

"It will be a tough nut... but I will **NEVER** tell him who took her ore were you are with her now..."

I said with a stern look on my boyfriend and my firstborn and only daughter...

"Then... I will see you soon"

Shao smiled, while he drove the car out of the shades of the forest, before he drove himself and my daughter out of town, and towards a safe new life...

 **Shao lee's POV**

 _"I came as soon as I got your note... were is she..."_

I asked her whispering, after we shared a small kiss. Thina was as beautiful as ever, and I knew my daughter would be to...

 _"Upstairs... but we have to be careful, Diego and my son are sleeping upstairs as well..."_

Thina whispered back, while she carefully led the way to the big room in the attic were P'li was sleeping in a nice beth, dressed in a pretty white dress that mad her look even more beautiful then she already was... my poor little girl...

She was barely 6 years old, but she was already taller then most girls of her age, just like I had been when I was age... but she was thin... so thin that I could count her ribs...she must have been underfed and abused all her life, if she looked like this... the poor thing...

 _"Careful honey... were going to get you to a safe place..."_

I heard Thina whisper to her with a smile on her face, while she packed some things she must have picked for her earlier that day...

 _" we better go now... ore were not outside the town before everyone wakes up"_

I now whispered to her with a smile on my face, rubbing a tear out of the corner of my eye, because I was so happy to be so close to my only child after 6 years of waiting, and praying to the spirits she was okay...

 _"Yes... I will let you out... then cover up my involvement..."_

My girlfriend whispered back, carefully using a special skeleton key set to make it appear that someone had broken into the room, then descended from the stairs with me

 _"Be careful, the last step creaks a little..."_

She whispered to me, after we descended the stairs that let towards the attic and past the bedrooms of both my husband Diego and her son. I now nodded and let her pas first, so she could take over P'li so I could get over it as well, without making it creak. P'li must have felt the shifting of hands by now, because suddenly she opened her eyes, and looked at us with a stunned look, unable to understand were she was.

 _"M...Mom... what's going on...?"_

she asked whispering with a stunned look on me, still not understanding what was going on all of a sudden.

 _"don't worry sweetheart... were getting you out of here... to a safe place were you can become happy...just Relax and go back to sleep... everything is alright..."_

My girlfriend whispered to her, while I carefully placed a hand over her mouth, so she couldn't scream in Panic, because after Thina had said "were" her eyes slide up to me. and I saw her eyes widened in shock when her eyes felt on the tattoo on my forehead, meaning I was a combustion bender as well...

 _"Hello P'li... long time not seen"_

I whispered to her with a kind smile, trying to keep the emotion out of my voice, after that I carefully tickled the 6 year olds tummy. Every normal 6 year old would have giggled, But P'li didn't... not even a little...She just looked at me with big frightened eyes... not understanding what I was trying to do...

 _"that means she's never tickled before... the poor girl doesn't knows the first thing about being happy..."_

I thought looking her in her big frightened eyes with a soft look.

 _"hmmm...hmmm...hmmm..."_

She said, since Thina's hand was still over her face. She noticed now and carefully took her hand off her face, keeping it close in case she wanted to scream and alert Diego, but she didn't instead she looked at me with a stunned look in her eyes...

 _"Are... are you...Are you maybe... my..."_

She started her line, not able to say the word she was looking for. I normally would have said "Yes" ore "You bet I am" but now I also lacked in words, but I did understand what she meant, so instead of saying it I just gave a small nod. "yes, you indeed are my daughter" That nod meant.

 _"Dad... thanks for coming to get me..."_

She whispered after a while, smiling kindly at the me . I now got tears in his eyes, because I was so damn happy she called me dad... after so long... But Thina knew how I could be when I was happy, carefully placed a hand on my shoulder, before I could do anything reckless and endanger the mission at hand.

 _"Shao... better safe that for when you two are alone..."_

She said, while she let the two of them out then used her skeleton key to make it look the outside door and the door on the gate were forced open as well.

"mom... aren't you coming with us?"

P'li asked while her I carefully carried her to the car, that I had parked in a safe distance of the house, then put her inside of it.

"No honey... I have to stay with Hong and Diego for now.,... but I promise I will go after you guys the moment I divorced from him... "

Thina told my little girl, rubbing some hair out of her face, then placing a kiss on her tattooed forehead.

"Di...what now?"

The 6 year old asked with a confused look, not understanding these grown up things yet.

"Divorcing sweetie, when two adults don't... love each other anymore... but are married... they need to Divorce..."

my girlfriend tried to explain as simple as possible, so she wouldn't get confused again and ask more questions, because there was no time for that now, she had to get out of here as soon as possible, the longer we would spend here, the bigger the chance she would be caught... and then she would be in big trouble... I would answer her questions later... when we were safe...

"Oo... okay...well... get there soon okay..."

She asked her with a smile. Thina nodded kissing her head again, then walked over to me to kiss me goodbye as well... for now...

"Take good care of her for me okay? I will come as soon as everything is ready.."

she smiled at me while she kissed me passionately.

"I will... good luck convincing Diego your innocent tomorrow..."

I said with a wink, while I kissed her back, then stepped into the car as well, starting the motor as quietly as possible.

"It will be a tough nut... but I will **NEVER** tell him who took her ore were you are with her now..."

My girlfriend said with a stern look on me and our firstborn and only daughter...

"Then... I will see you soon"

I smiled, while I drove the car out of the shades of the forest. Then drove it towards the next town, and towards the safety of my hometown...

We have been driving for hours now. P'li fell asleep again, the poor girl was Ofcourse... still recovering from the fever and needed all the rest she could get... Only when we reached the first town after were already far away from the village her mother and she had lived in, she woke up, smiling at me kindly.

"Good morning..."

She said with a smile, while she stretched herself out a bit, then let me carry her into the inn we would stay in until I had gotten my 8 hours sleep.

"Good-evening... it's still early... we better try and get some sleep now.. were in a safe distance from Diego now..."

I told her smiling, while we entered the small room, and placed her in one of the beds...

"I...I kinda slept all day... I'm not sleepy anymore..."

She said, leaving the word "but" out on purpose... and I knew all full well why she did that.. I heard all the rumors about the way Diego was treating his combustion benders on my way over here... so I knew how he had never let her express herself... be happy... so she didn't had to say it... he knew she was scared to say the word,...and I knew there would be more things she would be afraid of for a while...

"If only I had been with her sooner... then I could have stopped this all, before it even began..."

I thought while I looked at her with a sad look... she was flesh and bones... she looked like she hadn't slept for weeks... maybe it was true... and she had scars... all over her body... noting someone had whipped her a lot lately... and I could already guess who had been the guilty one... that damn Diego...

"well... if your not sleepy... then maybe you would like the investigate the Inn grounds huh... just remember: don't talk with strangers... and don't leave the inn grounds"

I said, feeling that was what I good father would tell her child. also... it wasn't like **I WANTED** her to get out of the house... not at all... I was happy she was with me at long last... But I had to warn her... because I didn't know how safe she would be if she would leave the inn grounds...

"I... I don't think... I don't think I dare to leave the house... what if Diego sees me..."

She stammed, leaving the _"But"_ out once again...

"that's okay... what would you like to do then?"

I asked her smiling at her kindly, hoping she would come up with **ANY** sort of children's game, signing she had a normal youth once...

"I...I dunno... I...I never played before...except for the few times Hong came to play with me"

she slowly said, not sure she should tell me this... still scared I could hurt her, ore worse...

"well...what did you play when Hong came to you?"

I now asked, trying to hide I was angered by this command... I was **SO** going take revenge on that rotten **DIEGO** one day! he didn't had the right to take her youth from her!

 _"Now I can clean up the mess he made... by trying to get her over this traumatic treatment and get her to be happy... like any normal child would be..."_

I thought, looking at P'li who was looking at the sheets of the beth with a over thinking look, trying to remember, she and the boy named Hong had played, whenever he had been with her...

"I...I don't remember... I'm sorry..."

She exclaimed after a few seconds of thinking, letting herself fall on the beth, and started to sob out loud...

 **P'li's POV**

When I woke up, I wasn't in my room in the warlords house anymore. I looked around with a scared look, fearing the warlord had brought me back to my room in the base while I was asleep! But then I saw the man with the long black hairs right next to me and sighted, remembering what happened... my father came and saved me...

"Good morning..."

I said with a shy look on the older man, not knowing how he would react when he saw he was awake... maybe I wasn't allowed to be awake already...

"Good-evening... it's still early... we better try and get some sleep now.. were in a safe distance from Diego now..."

he told me smiling, while we entered a small room, and placed me in one of the beds...

"I...I kinda slept all day... I'm not sleepy anymore..."

I said, leaving the word "but" out on purpose... Diego had always told me _"but"_ was a evil word, meaning you were talking back... and that was something that was strictly forbidden...

"well... if your not sleepy... then maybe you would like the investigate the Inn grounds huh... just remember: don't talk with strangers... and don't leave the inn grounds"

My father now said. I looked at him with a sad look, wondering if he wanted me to leave the house to get some rest...ore that he only wanted me to see something outside the house...

"I... I don't think... I don't think I dare to leave the house... what if Diego sees me..."

I stammed, leaving the _"But"_ out once again... still afraid he might hurt me if I said the word...

"that's okay... what would you like to do then?"

he asked me now smiling kindly, probably hoping I would come up with **ANY** sort of children's game I remembered... signing I have had a normal youth once... but I didn't... the people that raised me the first 4 years never taught me the normal children's things... so I didn't knew any normal children's games... not even the simple ones...

"I...I dunno... I...I never played before...except for the few times Hong came to play with me"

I slowly said, not sure I should tell my father this... still scared he could hurt me ore worse... I wasn't still sure what his intentions with me were...

"well...what did you play when Hong came to you?"

he now asked, trying to hide he was angered by something... I didn't knew what... but I was sure I didn't liked it at all... if only I had stayed with my mother...

"Well... then Diego had got you back after you recovered and would whip you again and again... until you were death... at least he doesn't whips you..."

A voice In my head told me, while I tried to think of the names of the games Hong and I used to play when we were in my cell... But I could only recall the loneliness and the pain I had felt back then... making me feel even more sad then I already was...

"I...I don't remember... I'm sorry..."

I exclaimed after a few seconds of thinking, then I let myself fall on the beth, and started to sob out loud... just knowing he was going to be angry at me for this... and this was what was making me so sad, and surprised when he didn't started to yell at me... the exact opposite... he hugged me...

 _"There, there... it's okay... you can't help it they never gave you the love you deserved..."_

He whispered to me softly, while he rubbed my back softly... That was when I became so very sad. That ...I all of a sudden... let my head fall onto my fathers chest and started to cry my hearth out in his chest.

"there, there honey... it's okay...I never let you harm get harmed by that man **EVER AGAIN..."**

My father said, his voice trembling, because he was close to crying himself as well.

"I'm...I'm scared dad...he's still out there...waiting for...for the right moment to get me...and...and then...I...I will n ..never see you a...again..."

I stammed, still sobbing while looking at my father with big scared eyes. My father carefully placed me down next to him, and carefully wrapped his strong arms around me, before he kissed my forehead gently, his beard tickling my face a bit as he did so.

 _"don't worry sweetie... whatever happens... and were ever that monster might take you...I promise I will_ _ **ALWAYS... ALWAYS**_ _... try to get you back with me... you will_ _ **NEVER**_ _be alone..._ _ **EVER AGAIN**_ "

He whispered in my ear, before he kissed me again. then placed his head down and soon fell asleep.

 _"thank you...I love you dad..."_

I thought while I looked at him with a smile, and with a warm feeling in my tummy I finally drifted off to sleep again...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that the third chapter of my story comes to a end. I really hope you all liked it.

 **A/N**

P'li is really unsure about herself, thanks to Diego and the way he had treated her since the day he bought her, and the way her adoptive parents had treated her before that. This will slowly but surely get better.

It could be I made some references/ took some lines from "his boy" from the "theshyquitone" I'm really sorry for that, but they just fitted very good in the story... don't hate me for that...

Shao lee had been all alone for all this time, that's why he doesn't has any experience with raising children, but in the meantime I will make him try his best to raise her, until Thina gets back with them as well.

I'm not sure when ore how Thina will get back in the story, since she had to stay behind for now to cover up P'li left the house. But it is sure she IS going to get back and help Shao raise their child. If you have suggestions about this, let me know!

 **THAT WAS IT FOR THIS TIME PEOPLE! I REALLY HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!**

 **KEEP READING AND DON'T FORGET TO**

 **REVIEUW!**


	4. Chapter 4: avatar aang

Chapter 4: avatar aang

 **Shao lee's POV**

When I woke up, I didn't knew were I was at first. I looked around in shock, fearing In was in Diego's base, captured...but then I remembered... we were in the inn... miles away from Diego's base... P'li was here... safe with me... Safe...I looked down at her with a kind smile, she was lying with her head very close to the place my head had been a few moments ago, her hand before her face, thump in her mouth... smiling as she was sleeping...

 _"That's my beautiful little girl"_

I whispered to her while I carefully kissed her cheek and shifted her to the place next to me so she could sleep on, and I could make her some breakfast, from the groceries I collected the other day, when I got here... When I was about to wake P'li up so she could eat some eggs and bacon I made her, someone knocked on the door.

 _"who could that be... on this early hour..."_

I thought, while I carefully opened the door in a crack, careful not to let anyone in who could be hired by Diego to take back P'li... ore... in the worst scenario... Diego himself...if he knew what was going to happen all along... it could be he had been behind us all this time... ore even have warned the police on his way... But it wasn't Diego... nor the police... it was the avatar... this was even worse...

"Good morning sir... my name is Avatar Aang...do you mind if we come in for a while?..."

He asked me, while he looked back at his wife and 3 kids with a kind smile.

"uuuuhm...yea sure..."

I said, with a unsure look, stepping aside to let the avatar, his wife and his 3 kids in. I looked at them with a strange look, not understanding why the avatar brought his children along on this trip...

"a source informed me that you...last night...have stolen a child from the home of warlord Diego..."

Aang said with a solemn voice, looking around to see were I had hidden the 5 year old.

"Yes... And I know it wasn't my right to remove her from the custody of the man... but he was abusing her... and P'li is my only daughter... and I couldn't bear to see... her..."

I started stamming , looking at the avatar with pleading eyes, hoping he would understand that I really wanted to keep the girl, because I meant her no harm... But I instantly stopped when the older avatar raised his hand to sign me I had to keep my mouth shut for a moment so he could talk.

"I understand why you did it... do I don't agree with the way you took her... since his wife demanded to talk to me in private after I spoke with Diego... and she told me everything..."

The older airbender said with a kind smile... I sighted in relieve, but just when I wanted to ask him what she exactly told him, P'li started to shift in the beth, because she started to wake up...

"Dad... what... what's going on?"

She asked stamming, while she looked around with big scared eyes, looking even more scared when she saw the avatar, his wife and kids were in the room.

"it's okay honey... no one is going to take you away from me... were staying together... as promised..."

I assured her with a smile, while I took her in my lap and handed her the plate with eggs and bacon I had made her for breakfast earlier. I saw Aang smiled kindly, because he could clearly see she was trusting a little bit already.

"Hello P'li... My name is Avatar aang... would it be okay if I ask you some questions?"

The avatar asked her, while he sat down next to her with a smile. P'li shook her head, looking at the older airbender with frightened eyes. Katara now placed a hand on her husbands shoulder and looked at him with a kind smile.

 _"here...Let me try..."_

She whispered to him with a smile. Aang nodded and got up, walking back to his kids with his baby son in his arms.

"Hello P'li... My name is Katara...I'm the avatars wife... and also a very good healer... would it be okay if I look at your back for a moment? your mommy told me you were very badly hurt by that evil man..."

Katara said with a sweet voice, while she approached my daughter carefully not to scare her by accident. I saw P'li looked at her with a unsure look, before she carefully removed her shirt and undershirt. I could hear the older waterbender gasped in shock , before she put some of the water she must have been carrying with her, on her back carefully, and soon I saw she was healing her...

 **Katara's POV**

 _"here...Let me try..."_

I whispered to my husband with a smile, since I knew very well how to handle children...Aang nodded and got up, walking back to our kids with little Tenzin in his arms, when he left, I took a deep breath, before I placed my attention to the 6 year old...

"Hello P'li... My name is Katara...I'm the avatars wife... and also a very good healer... would it be okay if I look at your back for a moment? your mommy told me you were very badly hurt by that evil man..."

I carefully asked her, trying not to frighten her by accident, because spirits knew what she was capable of already... since Diego had trained her since she was around the 4 years old, according to his wife...I saw P'li Nodded, before she carefully took off her shirt and undershirt, to reveal a back, marked by all sorts of scars and bruises...I gasped in shock when I saw this... I had heard from her mother it had been bad... but I hadn't thought it would be so bad... the poor thing was latterly marked for life...

 _"I wonder if this is all Diego's doing... ore that her adoptive parents have played a part in this as well"_

I thought while I carefully got some water out of my old water bag and started to heal her. I saw she winched a little, but she didn't said "Ouch" ore anything else to indicate she was in pain for that matter. This had to mean she either had a very high pain tolerance, ore she was to scared to say that she was in pain.

"Alright sweetie, this can sting a bit..."

I told her with a sweet voice, trying to give her a warm smile, because on the inside I was crying. This was so very wrong, she was so badly injured, and all bottled up inside... Only because of something she had been born with...P'li nodded as a sign she understood, and looked at her lap quietly, while I healed her backside as good and as bad as it was still possible. When I was done it looked a LOT better, but I knew I had only healed the VISIBLE wounds, the invisible wounds were the lies and hard words Diego had used to make her do whatever he wanted. Those would be the hardest to heal, because Spirits knew what he had told that poor girl to make her obey him...

"So, I bet that feels a lot better"

I said with a kind smile while I sat down next to her and my husband, who was looking at her with a over thinking look. P'li looked back at him with the same serious look, making it look like they were trying to read each others minds, and knowing my husband, he might as well be reading her mind, and P'li just allowed him to...

 _"It wouldn't be the first time he surprised us with a new power"_

I thought smiling, remembering that time when Aang had told them he learned how to energybend from the lionturtle, thanks to whom he could end the 100 year war without killing the Firelord.

"So, P'li... would you like to meet my kids? Their very nice..."

Aang said with a smile while he pointed to our two kids, Kya holding her baby brother in her arms, like I taught her to. The kids immediately wanted to come closer and say hello, but when P'li shook her head, and hide her face in her fathers robes scared, Aang stopped them, giving them a very serious nod.

"Daddy... why can't we come any closer?... is something the matter?"

Kya, my second oldest daughter asked with a small voice.

"she's scared honey... and I bet it is the doing of that evil man we met earlier.."

I said with a kind smile to her, then looked at P'li with a kind smile.

"Am I right P'li? your scared...due the things he did and told you...right?"

I now asked her with a kind look on the 6 year old girl, who was still looking at my children with a scared look in her eyes.

 **P'li's POV**

"Am I right P'li? your scared...due the things he did and told you...right?"

The older waterbender asked me with a kind look in her eyes. I didn't dared to say yes, ore say something else in that matter, still not fully trusting these people, however kind they **BOTH** seemed to be, and even do this were the avatar and his family... It didn't matter to me... so instead I gave a small nod, to indicate they had guessed that one right...

"My... my what a bad man that must have been,... and you never tried to... get away.. from him? "

The woman asked looking at me with a shocked look. I shook my head now, I never even had **THOUGHT** about leaving myself... knowing I had no where else to go... who would want someone like me... a monster...

"my, my, you seemed to be a clever girl... why did you never try to get away... find someone who would treat you nice...like your father does..."

The woman now asked. I looked at my father now, who smiled at me kindly, then at the avatar... the last airbender, who was hugging his kids to his side smiling...

"wel...I...I didn't think people like that excisted..."

I said honestly now, because it was the truth... before my father came to get me no one had ever been nice to me...so I didn't knew there were people who could treat me nicely... when I said this I saw both the avatar and his wife and my father looked at me shocked... not believing what I had just said.

"you didn't knew there were people who could treath you nice... care for you before I came?"

my father asked me with a shocked look. I nodded and looked at the avatar and his wife who changed a shocked look as well, not believing what I was telling as I expected... no one believed what a monster said... ever... and why would they...monsters didn't had any rights... expect being kept away and abused...

"P'li... sweety... look at me...what other lies did that monster tell you?

my father now asked me, tears visable in his eyes as he kneeled down before me. I looked at his hurt face sadly as well... knowing that it wasn't his fault... if he had been with me all this time... he would have been able to help me... and he **WOULD** have helped me... thats for sure...

 _"Just too bad he didn't came to get me earlier on..."_

I thought as i hugged my father around the neck to comfort him.

"match... too match... I... I rather don't talk about it all..."

I said with a sad look, remembering all the bad things diego called me before, and the lonely years I had been threw thanks to that man... not wanting to tell my father everything, because then he would only become more sad...

"it's okay P'li, now... why don';t you go and play with my kids for a bit while katara and I talk with your dad?"

Aang asked with a smile as he signed to his kids, who smiled at me kindly. I wanted to say that I rather stayed inside were it was safe... but I figured the adul ts wanted to have a private talk and didn't wanted to have me in the room... so I nodded and went outside, followed by the 2 biggest of aangs kids, the little one stayed with his mother... lucky him...

"hi, my name is Kya... and this is my big bro Bumi..."

Kya smiled pointing to the big boy next to her, who gave me a hearth warming smile.

"My name is P'li... "

I simply said as I kept walking, not really knowing were I was going, since we just got here, but I didn't wanted to bother the kids of avatar aang as well... they were probably just being nice to me because they were asked to...

"nice to meet you p'li... how old are you? i'm 8 Kya is 7 and our little bro Tenzin is 5 weeks..."

Bumi now asked, this startled me a little, since I had no idea how old I was... Thina never told me, and we never celebrated my birthday...

"I ... I have no idea... mom didn't told me and... because of diego... I never celebrated my birthday before..."

I stammed with a sad look. Bumi and Kya now looked at each other with a stunned look.

"you...you never hadda birthday party?"

Kya asked with a worried look. I shook my head sadly now. remembering that Diego had always told me that birthday parties were only for special people and that I wasn't...

"thats so mean... everyone getsa birthday party... "

Kya said with a sad look on bumi who nodded in return.

"not me... i'm not special enough for that..."

I said with a sad look. Kya looked at Bumi with a sad look, then she walked into the sand pit and made a makeshift birthday cake with her hands, I looked at it with a smile, while she gathered some sticks and stuck them on top of the cake pretending they were the candles...

"here you go... your very own birthday cake..."

She smiled as she pointed to the cake she had made of sand. I smiled at it, understanding the gesture, even do I knew the cake was a fake.

"don't forget to make a wish before Ya blow out Da candles..."

Bumi said with a smile as he hugged his sister to the side, like real parents would do as well... this is the only thing I actually **KNEW** from a birthday thanks to hong... parents **...REAL** parents... would always be proud of their kids... no matter what they would choose to do... just like my father...

 _"I wish... I wish... that my parents will soon be with me..._ _ **BOTH**_ _... and hong as well... and that we can become a real family..."_

I thought as I blew on the sticks, so hard that they toppled over. Bumi and Kya now squealed excited and went over to hug me as well...

"that was very good p'li, you even made a wish.."

Kya said with a smile, I nodded and just when I wanted to tell her what I had wished for she placed a hand on my mouth with a shocked look.

"no... you can't tell me silly... that brings bad luck..."

She said with a smile.

"Yeah, you need to keep ya wish a secret, ore it won't come true..."

Bumi said with a smile. I now nodded with a shocked look, since I hadn't known that and almost got bad luck... and I just had so match luck...

"is okay, now you know...okay... wanne try and play tag now?"

Kya asked with a excited look. I nodded excited as well now, but just as Kya wanted to explain the rules of tag to me, the avatar and his wife came out together with my father... who looked around with a sad look.

" _No... no it can't be..."_

I thought as I ran over to him, feeling like something was up, but I couldn't be... I hadn't told me wish, so I couldn't get bad luck now,...

 **Shao Lee's POV**

"okay sir... we don't... approve... of the way you took her... but seeing how the girl had been treated... it seems like you did the right thing..."

Aang said with a sad look on the dor were my girl had dissapeared threw a few moments ago.

"I understand, but believe me if I say... that he hadn't let her go if I had just asked him..."

I assured him, remembering how thina had written that no one could know that I was coming, since she knew how match he wanted me out of his way so he had thina all for himself...

"and... your absolutely sure of that..."

aang asked with a stern look. I now nodded and showed him the one and only picture I had from thina and me.

"I wanted to marry his wife... but her parents didn't wanted her to marry me because I was a son of a poor family... and she was rich..."

I explained to him, as I showed him the picture of me and thina, standing before a small cottage on the outskirtsof ba sing se.

"That photo is taken during the one and only time I was alone with her... the time she got pregnant of P'li..."

I said now, looking outside with a sad look, seeing that my little girl was happily smiling as she was talking with the avatars kids, which made me glad, she was already making friends... like she should...

"And you didn't saw her again after that?"

Aang now asked with a stern look on the photo on his hand.

"Yes, Thina told me in a letter that we had a baby girl, she send a photo with it to show what she looked like... and that was all I know about her..."

I said, remembering how shocked I had been when I had gotten the letter, but I had instandly record-iced myself and thina in the baby, which could only mean that she was **OUR** kid... our sweet baby girl...

"then how did you know were she was? "

Aang now asked.

"I got a letter a few days ago that P'li was with her... Ill and abused but still alive... I immidiatly made all the arrangements to get her home... were she belonged... and that was yesterday..."

I said, looking on the clock on the wall, noting that It was already 10:15 in the morning, we have been talking for a good hour already...

"Okay then, I understand your actions, and do I don't fully agree with what you did back there, I see why you had no other option... thats why you wil, come along to airtemple island with me until everything is ready, in the meanings of paperwork..."

The avatar said with a kind smile. I smiled at him thankfully now before I gave him a hand, then carefully rose to my feet and walked to the door to see how P"li was doing. Just as I walked out, I saw that P'li was blowing out some makeshift candle's on a sand cake...

 _"That was probably the first time she ever blew out a candle on a birthday cake...the poor thing..."_

I thought, since I knew diego wouldn't let her celebrate her birthday, and I could only guess from how she was acting that she hadn't celebrated her birthday before that as well... the poor girl... I carefully whipped a tear from my face, as I walked towards P'li who looked at me smiling, before she gave me a shocked look, most likely because I was looking sad,...

"I'ts okay P'li, everything is settled with avatar aang, we will go to his home until the paperwork is done..."

I said with a smile as I picked my little girl up and carried her towards the avatar after his kids who walked out before us and let us towards the giant beast that I knew was avatar aangs animail guide.

"hey appa, we will take 2 extra passengers home today, their combustion benders, but don't worry... their not like the one we fought back then..."

Aang smiled as he rubbed the giant beast over his nose... Appa grunted in reaction, and gave his master a firm lick over his face, causing the avatar to topple over and fall to the amusment of his wife, and my little P'li, who giggled like she hadn't done before, like she was truly a happy child...

"that was a little to enthusiastic buddy "

Aang said with a kind smile as he got up and looked at the launching P'li with a smile, probably feeling a lot better seeing her launch as well... The kids smiled at it as well, as we all went onto appa, aang sat down on the front as Katara sat with the baby and her 2 other kids.

"Okay hold on tight, Appa Yip Yip"

He smiled at us, giving the sky bison the sign to take off towards the airtemple were I knew aang lived, and towards a new life...

 **Normal pov**

Meanwhile, miles and miles away from the inn were P'li was hiding with her dad, Diego still lived in the mansion. His wife was gone together with his only son, and right before she had gone she had screamed at him that this was all his own fault... that P'li deserved to be free and with the ones she loved... and that she would divorce from him at once...

"Hopefully you will see what you did was wrong one day... and that it's your own fault that you stay behind now... alone..."

Thina had snapped at him, right before she had slam the door shut. Now Diego was looking out of the window onto the terrain were his soldiers were training... thinking... thinking about P'li... and everything Thina had said to him... But not because he was sorry, but because he was looking for a way to take revenge... revenge on that **BLASTED** girl that had destroyed his life forever...

" _You will pay P'li... believe me... you will regret the misarable day you were born..."_

Diego thought as he got a pencil and a piece of paper out of his desk and started to write a letter to someone who could help him to archieve his goal...

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

And with that I end the 4th chapter of my story! It took me some time to think this over, because I didn't thought Diego would let P'li go unpunished...

 **A/N**

Okay, so P'li was abused by **BOTH** her parents **AND** diego so she never had a birthday party in her life, since neither of them believed P'li to be special enough to deserve such a thing...

Shao Lee doesn't knows match about being a parent since he had been alone all this time, waiting for a sign of his beloved daughter... so he just said what he thought was best, do I believe aang and katara will help him with the parenting job until Thina will get back in the story...

Aang and katara were warned by Diego that Shao lee had "stolen" his property, but after they had a talk with Diego, Thina stepped up and asked aang to talk with him, when together... thina revealed to Aang that she was P'li's mother... and how Diego had been treating the poor girl, before teling them were the girl and her father were hiding...

I believe P'li would be very shy around new people, but will grow towards them faster once she sees their not gonna harm them...

okay that was all for now people! stay tuned for the next chapter to come up! Thanks for reading and don't forget to

 **REVIEUW!**


End file.
